


Experiment 8053

by DarkyTheDragon53



Category: (Semi)Creepypasta, Creepypasta - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkyTheDragon53/pseuds/DarkyTheDragon53
Summary: She doesn't know why it was her. She was normal... Mostly.She chose her path. She chose her personality. She chose her relationships.Why couldn't she choose her fate?Why is she partly mechanical?Why is she a murderer?





	Experiment 8053

It was peaceful. It was nice.

The calm breeze brushed against the fourteen-year-old's skin. Her brown, curly hair danced in the wind. Her caramel-brown eyes glowed in the sunlight of the mid-day.

She checked her attire. Turquoise scarf, check. White t-shirt, check. Purple trousers, check. Red sneakers or runners, check. A dragon ring on her right ring finger, check. A ring on her left ring finger, check.

She couldn't say that she wasn't necessarily excited for this trip, but she didn't really find doctors appointments necessary. Therapy, sure. She had a couple screws loose. Medical help,... No? She didn't know completely, so she let it be.

She leaned against the wall outside her house, waiting for her parents and sister. 

She wondered why the doctor felt... Strangely accurate with everything he knew about her. From her gender identity to her friends and her small amount of social media history. He was... Unsettling, to say the least. 

She almost built up the courage to tell her parents before they were already calling her name. She was so deep in thought that she was deaf. Again.

She hurried over to the car, thinking that maybe it was just her.

But she just couldn't shake the feeling that his charming ways towards her biological familiars and others was how he got around, and that he knew so much about her because she was the only one to be suspicious.

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the chapters will be in first-person, unless I say otherwise.


End file.
